


Vacaciones

by wildflower01



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Beach Holidays, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Hotels, Humor, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflower01/pseuds/wildflower01
Summary: Jim y Sebastian se van de vacaciones.





	Vacaciones

Sebastian no podía evitar encontrar ridículo el lujo del complejo turístico. No era que precisamente no le gustara vivir bien, pero aquello se le antojaba excesivo. Tiendas, un campo de golf, restaurantes de todo tipo, piscinas, todavía más piscinas con bares dentro del agua… Sebastian odiaba especialmente estas últimas: tomarse una copa sentado en un taburete mojado era sencillamente repugnante.

Pero, por otro lado, Sebastian tenía que reconocer el placer de pasear por playas casi desiertas y de alojarse en un bungalow sobre pilotes encima del mar. Además, Jim estaba disfrutando mucho de las vacaciones. Estaba más relajado que de costumbre e incluso, debajo de varias capas de protector solar, se estaba poniendo moreno y le estaban saliendo pecas alrededor de la nariz. Solo por aquello a Sebastian ya le merecía la pena venir. Por otro lado, dedicarse a poco más que comer, beber, hacer el amor y vaguear de todas las formas posibles tampoco estaba nada mal.

Sebastian le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Jim, y éste sonrió y se puso de puntillas para besarle brevemente en los labios. Estaban paseando por una de las playas que pertenecían al complejo. El viento soplaba desde el mar y el agua les lamía los pies. Sebastian miró perezoso hacia el edificio principal. ¿En qué restaurante comerían hoy?, pensó vagamente. Una nueva tanda de turistas, en su mayoría parejas o grupos de jubilados, había llegado y se dirigían hacia recepción.

Y entre ellos, Sherlock Holmes y John Watson.

Sebastian miró de reojo a Jim pero, por suerte, éste estaba mirando hacia el mar y no se había percatado de los recién llegados. Sebastian hizo un gesto de fastidio: Holmes y Watson era lo que precisamente necesitaban, especialmente Jim, para agriarse las vacaciones. Si tan solo pudiera evitar que Jim se los encontrara…

-¿Vamos a bañarnos? –propuso Sebastian. Mejor evitar a toda costa que a Jim se le ocurriera mirar o dirigirse hacia la entrada principal.

Jim le miró, pícaro, y volvió a besarle en los labios.

-Atrápame si puedes –murmuró y echó a correr hacia el agua.

Sebastian rio y salió corriendo tras él. A pocos pasos de la orilla le agarró por la cintura y ambos cayeron al agua, riendo. Volvieron a besarse, despacio, hasta que Jim se escurrió de entre los brazos de Sebastian, echó a correr de nuevo hacia dentro, se zambulló y volvió a salir a la superficie unos metros más allá.

-¡Se-eb! –llamó. -¡Ven a por mí!

Sebastian se zambulló a su vez y, riendo, nadó hacia Jim. Definitivamente podía perdonar el lujo absurdo del sitio si a cambio le regalaba momentos como aquél.

 

El complejo también contaba con un pequeño casino al que Sebastian y Jim solían ir a tomar una copa por la noche, después de cenar.

-Creo que dentro de un rato podré predecir los resultados –dijo Jim quedamente, mientras observaba atento cómo se desarrollaba el juego de una de las ruletas.

-¿Planeando hacer saltar la banca? –Sebastian le pasó un brazo por la cintura y le atrajo hacia sí. Un caballero entrado en años y en carnes les lanzó una mirada desaprobadora, a la que Sebastian contestó alzando las cejas y sonriendo burlón. El _caballero_ puso los ojos en blanco y se marchó sin decir nada.

-No mientras estemos de vacaciones, Seb –murmuró Jim junto a su oreja. Sebastian rio quedamente, estrechando a Jim aun más contra él…

Y he aquí que entonces divisó a John junto a una de las barras.

El alma se le cayó a los pies.

-Voy a por algo de beber –dijo. –Espérame aquí.

Jim le sonrió y afortunadamente siguió atento al juego. Sebastian fue hacia la barra en la que estaba acodado John frente a una cerveza y se situó junto a él.

-Buenas noches, Watson.

-¿Moran? –la expresión de sorpresa inicial de John desapareció casi al instante y se puso en guardia. -¿Qué…?

-Tranquilo –dijo Sebastian, levantando ambas manos. –Vengo en son de paz, o casi. Estamos aquí de vacaciones y… Un Mai Tai y un Manhattan, por favor –Sebastian se interrumpió para pedir los cócteles al camarero, que se había acercado solícito - … Y me gustaría disfrutar de ellas.

-¿Y bien? –John le miró cruzándose de brazos.

-Que a ello contribuiría mucho que Jim no se cruzara ni contigo ni con Sherlock y supongo que a tu…

-No estamos saliendo –le interrumpió John.

-Iba a decir a tu amigo –Sebastian hizo una mueca. –Supongo que si Sherlock se encuentra con Jim te amargará el viaje.

John miró de reojo a Sebastian en silencio, pero se relajó un tanto.

-No te falta razón –dijo por fin. -¿Y bien? ¿Qué propones hacer?

-Jim y yo comemos y cenamos en los restaurantes del ala oeste y vamos a las playas de la zona sur y de la zona de los bungalows. No pisamos ni el campo de golf ni apenas la zona comercial. Si conseguimos no cruzarnos sería mejor para todos –Sebastian le sonrío fríamente.

-Nosotros estamos alojados en el ala este del edificio principal. Con un poco de cuidado podemos lograrlo.

-Excelente –Sebastian pagó al camarero, que acababa de dejar los cócteles en la barra, bebió un sorbo de su Manhattan y se dispuso a marcharse. –Que tengas unas buenas vacaciones.

John levantó, burlón, su pinta de cerveza.

-Igualmente –dijo.

 

John, al igual que Sebastian, cumplió el acuerdo de evitarse mutuamente y no volvieron a encontrarse. Tan solo ambos se vieron un par de veces, a lo lejos, pero tras asentir en silencio tanto John como Sebastian se fueron cada uno en dirección contraria, seguidos por sus acompañantes que, por fortuna, no se habían enterado de nada.

Todo hubiera podido seguir igual de tranquilo si no fuera porque una noche, justo antes de acostarse, a Jim se le rompió un vaso y se cortó en un dedo.

-Será mejor que te eche un vistazo el médico del hotel –dijo Sebastian, examinando la herida. El corte era pequeño pero en apariencia profundo y sangraba demasiado para su gusto.

-No es nada, Seb –con la mano levantada, Jim observaba el corte. Parecía fascinado con la hemorragia.

-Aun así… Ten, envuélvete la mano con esto –le alcanzó una toalla del baño. Las vendas y apósitos de su botiquín de viaje habían resultado inútiles. –Vamos.

Cruzaron el camino que les separaba del edificio principal en silencio, Sebastian con el brazo rodeando la cintura de Jim, éste sujetándose la mano herida contra el pecho. La toalla blanca ya había comenzado a teñirse de rojo.

La recepción estaba casi desierta, con apenas algunos turistas recién llegados. Sebastian le señaló a Jim una de las butacas cercanas al mostrador de recepción.

-Espérame aquí –dijo y fue hacia el mostrador. –Disculpe –dijo a uno de los conserjes, -mi pareja se ha cortado con un cristal. ¿Dónde está el servicio médico?

El conserje abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿El ser-servicio médico? -tartamudeó. –Va-vaya,  la-lamento decirle, señor, que hoy es la noche libre del médico del hotel y que desafortunadamente, por circunstancias que es-escapan a nuestro control, la persona que le sustituye no ha podido acudir.

Sebastian frunció el ceño.

-Bien pues –más tarde tendría que sugerirle a Jim que toqueteara las webs de viajes y mandara a aquel complejo turístico con toda clase de lujo inútil y sin médico al último lugar de la clasificación. Pero ahora tenía otros asuntos más urgentes. -¿Cuál es el hospital más cercano?

-Es-está a 50 kilómetros, señor –contestó el conserje, aterrorizado. –Su-supongo que allí podrán atenderles, pero si esperan hasta mañana…

50 kilómetros eran demasiados kilómetros para su situación actual. Sebastian miró de reojo a Jim que, sentado en una de las butacas, sostenía una toalla ya más roja que blanca. ¿Era solo impresión suya o estaba más pálido?

De pronto, una idea cruzó por la mente de Sebastian. Se le había ocurrido algo que, de hecho, podría mandar sus vacaciones de ensueño al garete, pero no se le ocurría ninguna otra solución posible. Suspiró y miró de nuevo al conserje.

-Escuche –dijo. –Tengo un conocido que también se aloja aquí y que es médico. – _No me puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto_ , pensó, y continuó. -¿Puede avisarle?

-¡Por supuesto, señor! –exclamó el conserje, visiblemente aliviado. –Si es tan amable de decirme el nombre del caballero…

-Claro que sí. Se llama John Watson.

 

El conserje les había permitido pasar a la enfermería del hotel. Mientras esperaban, Sebastian había logrado encontrar una botella de agua sin abrir en una pequeña nevera. La abrió, vertió un poco en un vaso de plástico y se la tendió a Jim que, con las piernas colgando y de morros, esperaba sentado en la camilla.

-Ten –dijo Sebastian acercándole el vaso. -Me pareció ver a Watson hace unos días y… -Sebastian titubeó. –Bueno, siempre será mejor que hacer 50 kilómetros en plena noche.

Jim bebió un sorbo de agua.

-Te pareció verle –dijo fríamente. _Y no me dijiste nada_. Sebastian pudo oír el reproche a pesar de que Jim no lo había dicho en voz alta.

A través de la puerta entreabierta se pudo oír la voz del conserje.

-Por aquí, señor Watson –iba diciendo. –Lamento mucho las molestias, pero desafortunadamente ha habido un fallo de personal y…

La puerta se abrió y bajo el dintel apareció John. La cara que puso le consoló un poco a Sebastian de la discusión de pareja en la que se había metido él solito.

-Si necesitan algo, estaré en recepción –dijo alegremente el conserje y cerró la puerta tras John.

-Ho-ola John –canturreó Jim.

-Um… hola –dijo John por fin. Carraspeó y añadió- : Si… si me dejas ver la herida…

 Con una sonrisa que solo podría calificarse de venenosa, Jim apartó la toalla, ya roja por completo, y extendió la mano hacia John. Éste la tomó entre las suyas y le examinó el corte.

-No es grave –dijo por fin –pero sangra mucho. Ha sido buena idea que, um, me hayáis avisado. –John dejó con cuidado la mano de Jim sobre la camilla y echo un vistazo alrededor suyo. –Vamos a ver… -murmuró.

Sebastian tuvo que reconocer que, aunque John no era santo de su devoción, en efecto era un médico eficiente. En seguida se hizo con un par de guantes de látex, desinfectó el corte, le aplicó puntos de sutura adhesivos y comenzó a vendarle la mano.

-¿Cuándo recibiste el último refuerzo de la vacuna contra el tétanos? –preguntó John, mientras terminaba de colocar el vendaje.

-Hace un año y medio.

-Entonces no es necesario administrarlo de nuevo – John tiró la toalla empapada de sangre y los guantes en un cubo. –Hay que procurar que no se moje el vendaje y cambiarlo cada día. Los puntos se podrán quitar en una semana. –Miró a Sebastian. – Si le molesta puede tomar un analgésico cada ocho horas –John titubeó. – Bien, si esto es todo…

\- Gracias – dijo Sebastian. – Es todo.

 

-… hablé con John y acordamos intentar no encontrarnos por todos los medios –estaba diciendo Sebastian.

Habían hecho el camino de vuelta al bungalow prácticamente en silencio, y nada más llegar se habían ido a la cama. Como tenía por costumbre, Jim se había hecho un ovillo junto a Sebastian, con la mano herida colocada cuidadosamente sobre el estómago del otro hombre, pero era más que obvio que seguía de malas.

-Deberías haberme dicho que estaban aquí –objetó Jim. –No tenía intención de incendiarles la habitación ni nada parecido.

-Ya lo sé –Sebastian suspiró. – Es solo que estabas tan contento y relajado estos días, disfrutando tanto –hizo un gesto con la mano, como abarcando el bungalow y las playas, -que me parecía una pena estropearlo aunque fuera solo un poco.

Jim suspiró, como meditando en las palabras de Sebastian.

\- Lo hiciste por mí  – murmuró al fin.

\- Por quién si no, Jim – Sebastian le apartó un mechón de cabello de la frente.

Jim se arrimó aun más a Sebastian, volvió a suspirar satisfecho y sonrió en la semioscuridad de la habitación.

Sebastian sonrió a su vez.

-Buenas noches –dijo. –Que descanses.

 

A la mañana siguiente, cuando estaban terminando de desayunar en la terraza del bungalow, apareció el director del hotel.

-Siento muchísimo lo que ocurrió ayer –se disculpó. –Nuestro objetivo principal es ofrecer el mejor servicio a nuestros clientes. El lamentable error de ayer no volverá a suceder. –Se dirigió a Jim. -¿Cómo se encuentra, señor? ¿Ha descansado?

-Más o menos –dijo Jim quejumbroso. –No he dormido demasiado bien.

Sebastian sonrió para sus adentros. Jim había dormido como un tronco toda la noche y solo se había despertado cuando a las ocho y media el camarero llamó trayendo el desayuno.

\- Lo lamento mucho – se apenó el director. – Si no está demasiado cansado, el hotel se complace en invitarles a un menú especial en el restaurante Los Siete Mares.

\- Oh, eso creo que me animaría un poco. ¿No es cierto, Sebastian?

-… A ustedes dos y también al doctor que ayer tan amablemente les atendió y a su acompañante – continuó el director.

A Sebastian se le dispararon todas las alarmas.

\- Será realmente _maravilloso_ – exclamó Jim, casi saltando de la silla.

\- Magnífico – exclamó el director. –He pensado que sería una ocasión ideal para confraternizar después de los desafortunados eventos de ayer. Claro que si prefieren comer en una mesa aparte…

\- Oh no, todos juntos está bien – le aseguró Jim y añadió, esta vez dirigiendo una mirada tranquilizadora a Sebastian. – Está bien.

 

Aunque Sebastian no las tenía todas consigo, al rato de sentarse a la mesa tuvo que admitir ante sí mismo que estaba disfrutando en cierta manera de la comida, aunque solo fuera por lo insólito de la situación. Sherlock, sentado muy tieso y digno, apenas decía esta boca es mía. Sebastian pensó que posiblemente él y John hubieran tenido bronca a cuenta de Jim. Algo le decía que, a pesar de no ser pareja, a veces se comportaban como si fueran una. En cuanto a Jim, tampoco se mostraba especialmente locuaz pero en cambio, muy pagado y satisfecho de sí mismo, sonreía a diestro y siniestro como si nunca hubiera roto un plato. Eran John y el mismo Sebastian los que llevaban el peso de la conversación y los que daban una cierta semblanza de normalidad a aquella reunión tan inusual.

\- A nuestra casera le tocó un viaje para dos personas en un concurso del supermercado – estaba diciendo John. – Ella ya había venido gracias a otro sorteo de otro supermercado distinto, por lo que nos lo ofreció a nosotros.

\- No hay que desaprovechar la oportunidad de conocer mundo – afirmó Sebastian.

\- Sigo pensando, más que nunca, que debí quedarme en Londres – murmuró Sherlock para sí.

John abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, dudando si entre darle la razón a Sherlock o mandarle callar. Jim soltó una risita.

\- Bien – terció Sebastian, tomando su copa. – Es innegable que el vino es excelente.

\- En eso sí estamos de acuerdo – murmuró John.

 

Sebastian y Jim regresaban al bungalow dando un paseo por la playa. La comida había estado lejos de ser una reunión relajada pero al menos habían establecido una especie de tregua. Sebastian no tragaba a Sherlock pero tenía que admitir que John, si fueran otras las circunstancias, le hubiera resultado un tipo simpático. Quizá fuera simple camaradería de ex soldados.

-No ha sido tan terrible al final, ¿no es cierto, Sebastian?

-Dejémoslo en _extraño_ – Sebastian rió y miró a Jim. Contra todo pronóstico, finalmente la aparición de Sherlock y John no le había sentado demasiado mal. De hecho, estaba tan relajado como los días anteriores. – Me alegro de que te lo hayas tomado con calma.

Jim sonrió y se abrazó a Sebastian.

-Al fin y al cabo –dijo, -estamos de vacaciones.

Sebastian rió, le revolvió el cabello y siguieron caminando por la arena.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo de Jim casi desangrándose por cortarse en un dedo está inspirado en un relato original que leí hace mucho tiempo, pero del cual no recuerdo el nombre.


End file.
